United Plane
The United Plane was formerly a massive world with hundreds of continents and oceans. It contained all of the essence of the known universe, before it was destroyed during the Demon-Moroitos War. Geography The United Plane was highly exotic, unlike anything seen in Erudite today. The irregular distribution of enaren ekati created enigmatic magnetic fields which caused the gravity to go in highly anomalous directions. This led to unpredictable landforms and seasonal changes. Often one continent's climate and seasons would be extremely different from a neighboring continent's climate and seasons. It is said that the United Plane didn't have an edge, but this is pure rumor. Not only does the United Plane have an edge, it also has Ether-Isles floating around that are larger than many continents on the edge. The United Plane itself was not totally flat, rather an amalgamation of different continents, bedrock, and oceans. Some are connected by bedrock and oceans, some by land bridge, and a few by portals or island chains. Some continents even floated, often floating over those already embedded in the bedrock. When a floating continent floated over a land continent, the event was called a Long Night. Long Nights could last from days to even years depending on the speed of the floating continent. Astrogeography The entirety of the universe was filled with continents and there were virtually no empty spaces. Because the entirety of the ether was contained in a single location, there were no stars in the United Plane's sky. Instead, the equivalent of stars and suns were Star Wisps, beings of energy that generated light and danced across the sky. Some were of titanic proportions, about the size of a sun - these Star Wisps were bright enough to provide daylight to vast regions of the United Plane. Locations Much of the United Plane's history was lost, but ancient memories inherited by lesser gods along with legends passed down by surviving tribes have revealed some exotic, notable locations. *Pando - Pando is an enormous ent that carries entire planes on its branches while it slowly trudges along the surface of a much larger land mass - each step taking a full year. Though it is actually a single entity, Pando hosts communities of millions of inhabitants. *Kashima - Found in the middle of a vast ocean, Kashima is an archipelago with islands made of giant sea turtles. The isles are also home to the giant catfish known as Namazu. *Ema's Garden - A quiet floating continent with numerous beautiful plants which are tended to by trolls. According to legend, the first Halflings lived here as well. *Temple of the Mythic Pool - Said to be the resting spot of Ouroboros himself as well as the holding spot for the ether, the Temple of the Mythic Pool is a location that straddles time. The namesake pool found within shows images of past, present and future. The temple is one of the few structures that survived the shattering, but it remains sealed within time and space with no known way of accessing it. Technology Magitek had reached its theoretical maximum potential the United Plane, far more advanced than anything presently in Erudite today. It is said that in secret dungeons, master mages and alchemists were learning the secrets to beget life. While this is not true, they were learning and fine tuning the methods of auramancy and the use of spirits. They also were great smiths and mechanics in the United Plane, and from their hard work technology flourished. Civilizations Hundreds of civilizations flourished in the United Plane, though the knowledge of many of them are lost today. These are the empires whose records and markings have been found: *Moroitos: The most powerful of these empires, the Moroitos were perfect beings that ended up threatening the balance of the universe. They were destroyed by the Demons, via the Shattering. *Demon Empire: A powerful unnamed empire consisting of Demons, they were called into action by the gods to defeat the Moroitos so the universe could be brought back into balance. They eventually had to resort to the Shattering to destroy them. *Lohsargandr: An empire run by thirteen families in an anocracy, Lohsargandr is reputed to have been located at the origin of all dragonkind, the Worldwound. During the Shattering the survivors of the crumbling empire fled in an exodus to the edges of the universe. It is unknown if this is true or not, but if it is it could possibly mean a new source of information on the civilizations of the United Plane. *Vanateras - Vanateras is an ancient civilization inhabited by Canal Carvers. They magically enhanced themselves to be able to cast more powerful spells and to create more complex machines, creating a society centered on both technology and magic. Their empire did not survive the Demon-Moroitos War, though the Canal Carver race managed to find refuge on the plane of Nergal. Their tragic tale ends when they were wiped out by the Fiends. Destruction At the end of the Demon-Moroitos War, the United Plane shattered when the life essence of the plane was drained entirely by the Great Old One in his rage. It split into countless lifeless rocks which would later become the various planes. Although much of the land has been recreated with the use Aard'Vorn, some of the damage remains irreparable. Volcanoes, the remains of a portal used by a Colossus Demon, are permanent landmarks where battles once took place. Also many planes are nothing more than wastelands of rock and sand, and many others are simply so shattered and broken that nothing could live on it without it either breaking apart or simply killing due to being a virtually inhospitable area. Category:Planes